His Undivided Attention
by SaltyDishwater
Summary: Jo notices that Kendall pays more attention to Logan than to her. Kogan SLASH You know you want to. : T for now. Thanks to Hikari of Death for the title! :D
1. Chapter 1

There was a skip in Jo's step that sunny day at the Palm Woods in LA, California. As she made her way from the pool to her apartment, the young woman grinned dreamily to herself, thinking of the date she had with Kendall that night. 'Finally!' she thought. 'A _real _date…'

She was interrupted from her thoughts, however, when Camille fell into step with her.

"Hey, Jo. I heard you're going out with Kendall tonight." The brown haired girl said, grinning.

Jo nodded happily. "Boy, news travels fast here. But yes, Camille, you heard right. Our first _real _date—at a restaurant. I'm so excited!" she replied. They neared her apartment, causing Camille to quickly turn to her.

"Before I go, Jo, I just want to say 'good luck,' I've heard that Kendall has the tendency to—." Before she could finish her sentence, Jo's phone rang.

"Hold that thought," she pulled out her phone and opened it quickly. "I'll talk to you later, Camille. Hello?"

Camille shrugged, leaving the blonde to enter her apartment.

"Oh hi, Kendall! I was just thinking about our date, do you—?"

"About that," Kendall started, sheepish. "Um… okay. I'm so, so sorry, but I can't make it."

Jo stopped in her tracks. "What?" she demanded.

"Before you get mad, listen. So I was getting ready and stuff for our date, and Logan just came into the apartment looking like shit—." Here Jo heard an indignant cry of, "Hey!"

"Anyway, he told us he got mugged on his way home from the museum. I need to stay here and take care of him."

"For the record, I'm not forcing him!" Logan called from the background, following with a sharp cough.

"_Logan._ Quit talking; you're going to injure yourself more." Kendall scolded. He turned his attention back to Jo. "Jo, I know you probably hate me right now, but the others have been out all day at the mall, and I'm the only one here with Logan. I can't leave him by himself."

Not wanting to sound like a needy, clingy bitch, Jo sighed, muttering. "I understand."

"Great. Thank you so much, Jo." Kendall replied, sighing in relief.

"Um… since I have nothing to do tonight, you mind if I come over and help out?" Jo suggested.

She ignored the slight hesitation before Kendall replied. "Um, yeah, that'd be great."

With that, the two said their goodbyes and hung up.

The rest of the night, Jo tried to push away her uneasiness at the loving attention that Kendall showered the blushing Logan with, and the adoration in Logan's gazes as Kendall treated all of his wounds.

"Best date ever." She thought sarcastically as she watched them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2—His Undivided Attention

…..

I don't own Big Time Rush.

…..

Yay! Chapter Two! I hope you all like it. Sorry if it sucks. I wasn't sure where to go with this. XP

~.~~~~~~~

The next actual date she went on with Kendall, Jo was looking forward to just the two of them being alone together. Sadly, Kendall suggested a double date with Logan and Camille, since Logan had what the blonde male described as "the dating skills of an untrained monkey on caffeine."

As Jo got ready for the date, after showering and brushing her hair, her phone began to ring.

She sighed, walking over to the bed, where her phone was laying. "Please don't cancel, please don't cancel…" she muttered, crossing her fingers and opening the phone. "Hello?"

"Jo!" Camille greeted.

"Oh, thank god. What's up, Camille?" Jo asked after sighing in relief.

"Um, when did Kendall say they were picking us up again?" Camille asked.

Jo moved over to where her clothes were. "He said… seven-ish." She replied, holding the phone between her shoulder and head as she donned her skirt.

"Right, thanks. Jo, are you nervous?"

"No. Well, a bit, yeah. But only because I'm afraid he'll cancel again." Jo confessed, shrugging. "Are you? I mean, it's your first real date with Logan too, right?"

'To tell you the truth, not really. Is that bad?"

"Well, let's see if you feel anything during the date. If you don't, don't worry about it."

The two talked for a bit before hanging up.

A few minutes after Jo was ready for the date, there was a knock on the door. She heard her dad opening the door and greeting Kendall and Logan as she hurriedly slipped on her high heels and walked out of her bedroom, dressed in a short red skirt and a red tunic. Her hair was done in a French braid, and she wore a black coat over her clothes.

"Wow, you look great, Jo!" Kendall exclaimed, grinning. Logan nodded in agreement, smiling softly.

Jo blushed. "Thank you, Kendall. You don't look too bad yourself." She replied, grinning when he struck a pose in his black jeans, red shirt and black blazer.

"We match!" he announced, laughing.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jo noticed Logan looking at the uncomfortably, glancing at his watch. Clearing her throat, she suggested they head out to get Camille.

Once at the restaurant, a quiet place called Robert's, the four chose a small booth in the back corner for privacy.

"So, girls, what are you going to order?" Kendall asked, picking up his menu and scanning over it.

The others did the same, announcing their orders to the waiter, a tall teenager with curly dirty blonde hair and a dimple in his cheek, who Jo noticed was glancing at Camille with a small smile on his tanned face.

Once he was gone, Jo glanced at Camille, who was beet red as she stared at her menu.

"Ahem, will you guys excuse us for a moment. Come on, Camille, I have to powder my nose." Jo announced, dragging a confused Camille with her to the restroom.

Inside, she turned to her friend. "Who was that?" she demanded.

Camille immediately turned red, averting her eyes. "W-what? N-no one." She replied.

Jo crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "_Camille._ You know him! And he obviously knows you. Or else he wouldn't be smiling at you like that." She stated.

The shorter girl sighed, looking up. "Okay. His name is Matthew ((A/N: cookie to anyone who figures that out!)) He works as an intern TA at the acting school I went to. I had a really big crush on him and… kissed him one day and never spoke to him since. And now he's here and I'm here with _Logan_ and I don't know what to do. He probably thinks I'm the biggest loser ever!" she explained, throwing her arms up in despair. "Whenever I see him, all my thoughts leave me and I can't _act_ like I don't care, because I suddenly don't know how! Argh!"

Jo placed her hands on Camille's shoulders. "Breathe, Camille." She commanded. "Okay. It seems like you really like the guy. So how about you finish out this date with Logan, see how it goes?"

Camille nodded, taking a deep breath.

The two girls exited the bathroom, heading back to the table. Kendall had an arm over Logan's shoulders and was laughing at something the smaller male was saying. Logan was turned slightly toward him and was grinning widely.

Jo cleared her throat when she and Camille approached the booth. "Hey, guys. Did our food arrive yet?" she asked, sliding in next to Kendall.

"Nope. Wait, here it its." Kendall replied as the waiter walked up to their table, setting down their food. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Matthew replied, eyes sliding to Camille, who blushed and smiled.

….

After they finished eating, the four teenagers made their way to the movie theater down the street. Logan and Kendall walked in front of the girls, chatting excitedly as the talked about the movie they were going to see, a thriller called, _Revenge of the Shrunken Giant. _

Jo stared after the two, annoyed at the two walking so close together.

The moment they walked into the theater, Jo sidled up next to Kendall, looping her arm through his. "Hey, Kendall? Can we see _The Last Kiss_ instead?" she asked, pouting.

He looked at her, furrowing his eyebrows. "Jo—." He was interrupted by Logan nudging him in his side. "Okay. Sure." He muttered, sighing.

Grinning, Jo steered Camille to the ticket stand to pay for the tickets while the boys went to get snacks and popcorn.

When they were inside the movie theater, Kendall and Logan immediately sat in the middle of the row farthest from the screen, leaving Jo and Camille to sit on either side of them. Camille didn't mind, still thinking about Matthew, but Jo glared at the boys, who were absorbed in the trailers on the screen for upcoming movies.

Rolling her eyes, the blonde girl sat down next to Kendall.

Throughout the movie, Jo leaned close to Kendall, who had an arm across the back of her seat and—quick glance confirmed this—Logan's.

As she tried to focus on the movie, her phone vibrated.

"**Logan's ttly ignoring me. ****" **Camille texted.

Jo sighed, typing, "_**kendalls ignoring me 2…"**_

"**We should ditch them. ;P" **

"_**Haha, we shuld." **_

She glanced at Kendall one more time. "_**they'd prbly go 2 that giant movie."**_

…

Once the movie was over, the girls waited while Kendall and Logan went to bring Logan's car from the restaurant, since they had walked to the theater.

"Man! That had to be the worst date ever." Jo groaned, throwing her head back as she leaned again the building.

Camille placed a hand on her shoulder in sympathy. "It's alright, Jo. They'll be other dates, alone." She consoled. "I think he was like this because it was Logan's first real date."

"That's the thing! It's all about Logan. That's what happened last time, too. _Logan_ was hurt, so Kendall canceled our date. Sometimes I think…" Jo cut herself off when she saw Logan's white car nearing them. "I'll tell you later."

….

The next day, Jo heard Kendall's laughter outside her window as she sat at her desk, practicing for a role.

Getting up and walking to the balcony, she looked down at the pool, where she heard Kendall.

The tall blonde was holding a shouting Logan around the waist as he walked to the pool, intent on throwing the squirming male into the cold water.

Kendall's face was bright with mirth as he neared the pool, gripping Logan's waist and holding him off the floor.

Jo cringed when she saw Logan's face, which was, despite his shouts, equally bright and happy. She watched as the blonde stood next to the edge, moving to throw him in. Just as he was about to toss him, James came up behind him, shoving them both into the pool.

James—along with Camille, Carlos, and Stephanie—burst into laughter as the two emerged from the water, soaked.

"I'll get you, James!" Kendall shouted, laughing despite his words. Logan pushed his head under the water, starting a wrestling war of sorts between the two.

Jo sighed as she watched them. "He's not like that with me…" she muttered, turning from the window. She did not want to watch Kendall with his arms wound around Logan's waist as he threw him around the pool.

'_Maybe they're just really good friends…'_

…

Well, that really sucked. I realize now that this is really Camille-centric, but I like her. And, like I said, cookie to anyone who gets the Matthew thing. ^.^

Anyway, sorry if it sucked badly; I want the Kogan parts to be at the Palm Woods. I don't know.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and favorite the story. You guys rock in a big way.


End file.
